A Proud Love
by Woogster
Summary: Chappie 6 is up. Sorry for delay, but I think you might forgive me once you have read it. This is my versian of the infamous missing 3 yrs. . Flamers welcome. Ignored, but still welcomed. ^.~
1. In the beginning

Disclamer: I don't own it. I wish I did, boy I would kill to own it.....um....said to much.  
  
Content: This is going to be for mature readers, it will contain bad language, sceens of a sexual nature, not to mention the actural sex  
sceens.......so if you can't handle mature contents get out now and don't whine about it later.   
  
/ thinking /, "speaking"  
  
Chapter 1 In the beginning  
  
  
Our story begins like so many others, shortly after everyone was wished back from Namek. Bulma has ....esentially, ordered Vegeta   
to the showers. Leaving him the pink shirt, (we all know he loves, phit! Yeah, right!), as she goes.  
  
The proud Saiyan Prince stands in his shower, thinking on recent events. Allowing himself a moments endulgence as the water   
cascades down his body. His mind turns back to ponder over his humiliations, his weakness's. Pride...tells him that none of it is   
posible, and .....yet it still happened!  
  
/.....and the girl? Who does she think she is talking to me like that?! / "Hemph"  
  
He was shocked at himself for even giving the human female a second thought. And was even more disgusted to find that she still  
occupied his thoughts at all.  
  
He thought absently about her eyes, / how transluecent they are...../, about her hair, /....and that blue hair....why would she do it up  
in that weird-ass style that doesn't become her at all...../....  
  
"ARRGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Get out of my head woman!", he growled into the shower.  
  
Somehow he managed to finnish his shower in peace, without thinking further on any of the idiots that had plagued him since his   
return.  
  
Bulma had been across the hall checking on one of her projects when she heard the Saiyan warrior.  
  
"Huh, what is he yelling about?", she said to herself while finnishing her check, and then headed out of the lab.  
  
"UGH!! What..is..this?!" She found herself face to face with the dripping Saiyan.  
  
He stood there in his towel holding the pink shirt up in his fist. A look of utter disgust was plastard on his face as he scowled at her.  
  
"What?! Vegeta, don't you have normal clothes where you come from?", she scowled right back at him as she yelled in his face.  
  
And, while she bravely stood her ground, she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by his presence. The man was in a towel, after   
all.  
  
Ignoring her remarks he bellowed, "WOMAN, what is...this....disgusting thing?!!"  
  
"Vegeta, you freak!! Dry yourself off and put on the DAMN SHIRT!!"  
  
Bulma stormed off leaving Vegeta in a state of shocked disbelief, watching her disappear down the hall.  
  
/ Why didn't I vaporize her?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Damnit!.....and NOBODY speaks to me in that manner without paying the  
price!! / He walked back into the bathroom with a huff, and finnished dressing.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that just about does it for this time around. It's pretty much as it was before, there are a few tweeks here and there....but nothing  
major to speak of. Next time: a little time will have passed and is Geta whereing out his welcome? You'll just have to tune in next time  
and see. So, until then...review and tell me what you think. I will respond to everyone, well except for complete bakas. Toodles! 


	2. Some people don't know when to leave

Disclaimer: Damn straight I own it...along with everything else in the universe!! ::gets message  
handed to her:: Oh, ok...apparently I own everything BUT DBZ....::snifs::....oh, well...I'll   
just hve to work on getting it.....::laughs evilly::.....  
  
Replys: Vegeta's Toy: ".... hey there kiddo...I guess I'm writing this for you...noone else is   
leaving any reviews....I will be trying to update weekly...as for the length.....don't we tell  
guys that size DOESN'T matter? "  
  
Contents: Go see what it says in the first chappie. Really people must I really repeat every-  
thing.  
  
/thinking/, "speaking".  
  
Chapter 2 Some people don't know when to leave  
_________  
When Vegeta failed to leave, and took to raiding the fridge, it started to become clear to  
the Brief family that their 'guest' had apparently taken up residence. Not to mention all the  
hours he was racking up in the GT, destroying all of Dr. Briefs sparring drones (which the old  
scientist had originally built for Goku).  
  
After a month of watching the strict daily routine of the moody Saiyan, Bulma thought that   
it was only right that he should at least sleep in a bed rather then bedding down in the GT when  
he wasn't training.   
  
/After all, how could even a Prince expect to do his best (even when beating the shit out of  
himself every single day) if he doesn't get a decent nights sleep...and recooperate from the   
rigors of training?/ This was her thoughts on the matter.  
  
She had checked with the housing office (for C.C. employees who lived on site like she did)  
and found that Vegeta was well known...and feared.  
  
The clerk had made a good arguement for not allowing the violent warrior to take up   
residence near any company employees. When she went off on him about being hospitable and   
gracious (even if Vegeta wouldn't appear to appreatiate it) towards any guest, the kid managed  
to find the Saiyan some accomidations that wouldn't bring any employees into harms way.  
  
"Acturally, Miss Briefs....we do have something that might suit your....'guest'...that will  
shall we say ....foster 'his' desire for isolation....." He then informed her that they were  
right next door to hers.  
  
She had long ago moved out of her parents house (on Capsule Corp. grounds) and into the main  
bulding itself. Bulma had insisted on occupying 1 of 2 living quarters over the labs.   
  
For obvious reasons everyone else shyed away from these rooms, as they were located directly  
over the more dangerous labs - her's included. She, however, liked being with in close proximity  
to her work, and rather liked the notion of not having any 'neighbors' - until now.  
  
If she had to put up with the hot tempered Prince so she could work on the GT in peace after  
he blows it up (nearly on a weekly bases), then so be it. She would gladly give up her solitude  
(she kinda liked the idea of sending him to his room). He was going to be moving in rather he   
liked it or not.  
  
Bulma finnished tweaking her latest invention, and headed out of the lab to the anti-chamber  
across the hall (that housed the Gravitaitonal Trainer). That's when she heard the loud resound-  
ing 'BOOM', that then shook the whole building.  
  
::sigh:: /He's done it again. Hell, and this is the 3rd time this week!/ She thought as she   
rushed into the GT to survey the damage.  
  
"Well,..." she said to herself, "...this is PERFECT!" /Now he will have no choice but to   
stop and check out the new quarters I have so thoughtfully aqquired for him./ She thought as her  
mind went into over drive carefully revising her speech for the Prince.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know....that's a crummy place to stop, but you'll live. Come on and tell me what you   
think. The good...the bad....the ugly, whatever....just let me have it. Just remember the   
Woogster bites back. Heheheh. 


	3. Dead meat talken'

Disclaimer: 'coff..coff' ...Ahem.....my mommy says I hafta says that I don't own it.....cause  
...::breaks out crying::.....'sniff'....cause I don't...and ...your a bunch of POOPIE HEADS for  
not giving it to me.......::runs to mommy and is consoled.....gives dirty look when mommy isn't  
looking and sticks out tongue::.....  
  
Replys: (crazy_for_dingos222): "Hey thanks for dropping in....and turn yourself right around   
and go review the first chappie....come on help me out review all the chappies. And if you do  
....go check out my other fic....'Interview with the Prince'.....If your good and review all  
chappies here and there.....when you ask Geta a question I'll make him be nice to ya, you  
know what a pain in the ass he can be." NaughtySaiyan23: " Your not gonna hurt me for the   
short chappies are you? .....Cause I have a Saiyan Prince....and I know how to use him...^.~ !  
Thanks for reviewing both chappies you may now go and ask the Prince anything you want."  
Vegeta's Toy: "Girl, I didn't say 'just' for you.....but that's ok, sometimes it's good to have  
insane reviews....lol.....just don't stalk me ok. Hey, and go check out my other fic."  
  
Contents: What I say about that?  
  
/thinking/,"speaking"  
  
Chapter 3 Dead meat talken'  
  
  
"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! Woman!! Get in here and fix this confounded contraption!!"  
  
Vegeta was in a foul mood. He had been plagued with thoughts of his short commings - his death  
at the hands of Freeza; not being the Legendary Super Saiyan; his humiliation AT losing the   
goal that was promised to him.....TO a third class fool, no less; and the countless miseries  
that Freeza had visited upon him over the years.   
  
These thoughts sizzled on the metal of his Pride, and only served to push him harder in his   
training. Resulting in him taking out his frustrations on both the drones and the GT.  
  
"DAMNIT WOMAN! Are you deaf?!" he fumed, "I said get in here and FIX THIS DAMN THING!!!"  
  
Bulma walked in ....looked around...and counted the mangled drones, "Geeze, Vegeta! Those were  
the last functioning bots that we had!"  
  
"Well, then....FIX THEM FASTER!" he roared with a growl.  
  
She glared daggers at him for a minute, then checked over the GT's controls and rummaged behind  
some pannels for a few minutes just talling up the damage.  
  
Smirking at the Prince she said, "Congradulations, knucklehead! You have just blown your way   
into a mini-vacation!"  
  
"WHAT?!" he belowed in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me, Vegeta! You have already destroyed all of the spare parts for this thing. AND   
now I have to fabricate new ones...."  
  
Interrupting her he yells, "Then hurry it up then, Damnit! I have training to get to! Honestly,  
Woman, what do you do all day?! Play with your hair?" he stood there scowling at her waiting   
for the flipant reply he new was coming.  
  
She only made him wait for a second. She wondered in shock, /Is that really what he   
thinks?!/, before she let him have it.  
  
"Listen up! You POMPOUS EGO-MANIAC! I - and MY father, for that matter - work our ASSES OFF  
every day repairing the drones; the GT; and just about everything else you destroy with your   
raging TANTRUMS! AND...that is on top of ALL our other duties and responsibilities that we   
have here at Capsule Corp. You dickless wonder!"  
  
His eyes were wide and his jaw droped in shock and disbelief. /I can't believe the nerve of   
this girl! ....To speak to ME ...in such a fashion...../, he was even more surprised that he  
HADN'T moved to stike her down.  
  
He was impressed with her courage and the fire that obviously burned in her soul, /...however,  
I will have to destroy her once I'm through with their machines!/, he told himself. After all,  
he was Vegeta and NOONE spoke to him like this!  
  
Pulling himself up to his full height (a/n: rolls on floor laughing ass off), he was about to   
put her in her place when she yelled at him....AGAIN. This, of course, added to his disbelief  
and shock.  
  
"Your such an IDIOT, Vegeta!"  
  
Realizing she was on a roll she desided to push on. Hoping, that once the Proud Saiyan Prince  
was in a total state of shock, she would be able to manuver him into accepting his new accomi-  
dations.  
  
"And another thing.....! You can't just run around here in your painted on underware, prancing  
about......"  
  
He cut her off as he roared, "I DO NOT PRANCE!!!!"  
  
Ignoring him she continued, "........shaking your ASS in front of everyone and slinging sweat  
ALL over the kitchen...."  
  
He was turning a lovely shade of red and had acturally started to buldge about the eyes when   
he exploded, "My 'ASS' is none of your concern WOMAN!!!"  
  
Still ignoring him she plowed on, ".....which is positively disgusting! And disturbing the   
employees while they are at work, while you go bashing your way around looking for dad I to  
fix your latest disaster!"  
  
Eyes glazing over at the awdasity of this woman he huffed, "They should stay the hell out of my  
way then!"  
  
Her words had affected him more then he was willing to believe, or wanted to. /Why do I allow  
her to contiuely berate me like this?! Why should I even care if she breaths a word to me?!  
What the HELL is the matter with me?!.......This is Kakkarots fault! The idiot is a bad in-  
fluence!/  
  
"VEGETA!!! Are you listing to me?!"   
  
He had unconciously taken one of his trademark stances (arms crossed, head slightly lowered)   
with a scowl plastered across his face.  
  
He had not heard a word she had just said, and he wasn't entirly sure he wanted to.  
  
"Woman, are you still here? Why haven't you fixed this machine yet?!" he said in a cold tone.  
  
"It's going to take days, not minutes, to fabricate the parts - just so I can fix it. That   
doesn't include the days it will require to acturally repair the GT." she sighed, realizing  
he hadn't heard her carefully prepared speech about why he should accept his 'new' quarters  
and how beneficial it would be for him to do so.  
  
/So much for reasoning with him, and I really need to get back to work./::sigh::/And I don't   
think I can handle seeing that BOD of his practically naked for much longer. Man, why does this  
asshole have to be built like that?!/:: Whewef::  
  
"O.K., let's just go upstairs and I'll show you to your guarters, cause I work better when...."  
  
Interrupting her, "What do you mean my 'quarters'?!"   
  
She briefly recaped what she had said while he was lost in thought. /I swear he's an idiot!/  
  
With a 'HEMPH' and a shrug he conceeded her point and let her lead the way. But if she thought   
he would forget the things she had said she had another thing coming. /I can wait.....and then  
she will pay for her insolent tongue!/  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Okay dokey, that ought to do it for ch.3. So let me know what you think, if you can think, or   
even grunt if speach is beyond your comprihention.....make with the reviews peeps.......ch. 4  
will be up Sat. IF we can break 2o reviews....and if we get close to 25 or even more....I'll   
make it twice as long! 


	4. When 'sigh' came to town

Disclaimer: I thought that maybe, I could just beg for it.......wait   
that didn't sound right......  
  
Replys:(Ciria): sorry for the delay....I was just hanging out minding my  
own business....when 'life' jumped my ass, it wasn't pretty....but I'm  
cozied up to my pc now and I'm getting to it. Dragon Girl: some people  
are such voyeyrs.....yeah, it was in a ship out from the buildings,remember?  
kick ass carebear: thanks, keep reviewing!(crazy_for_dingos222): thanks,  
and this will be a longer chappie. kkjade: thanks, and that's for me  
to know and you to find out....lol. Princess-of-the-Sayains: well thanks  
and here it is sorry for the wait. Oceanserpent: here's the ch., can't   
blame me for trying to inspire consitant reviewing....{checking the   
reviews}......your a loyal reader....what will it take to make you a  
loyal reviewer?.... . silverx: Why thankyou! And updating now kiddo!  
  
A plea: O.k., I really like that you guy are digging the ficcie. Now  
please, oh pretty please.....be consistant with the reviews. I get   
inspired to do more when you guys review.  
  
ok, that was lame, but I want some more reviews. :smirks:  
  
/thinking/,"speaking"  
  
Chapter 4 When 'Sigh' came to town....lol  
  
  
Weeks went by with out to much being said between them. And they both  
wraped themselves in work or training. Then, just a week before Vegeta  
nearly killed himself in the worst explosion in the G.T.'s history,  
Vegeta heard Bulma on the phone.  
  
He wasn't intentionally eavesdropping, it was just that her conversation  
was taking a turn for the bad and her voice kept rising. AND if she HAD   
wanted privacy, then the kitchen wasn't the place to seek it.  
  
Vegeta was working on devouring his meal, and had found that he couldn't  
help but listen as she layed into who ever was on the other end. He   
glanced up occasionaly to gage just how much she was holding back.  
  
At the height of her call she had turned a bright red and was screaming  
at the top of her lungs, using some rather colourful language - and   
giving the recipient some very interesting suggestions on just what 'he'  
could do with himself.  
  
/Hemph, it must be that pathetic human,.....Yammi?.....Yamway?...YoYo?.  
.....Yamcha?....that's it....even his name is pathetic! Why a woman  
would want to be his mate is beyond me./  
  
~~~SLAM~~~  
  
Bulma continued to scream at the phone for a few more seconds then went  
and sat on a sofa in the lounge.  
  
When she started crying he stopped eating and just looked at her. He had  
an,'almost', overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms and comfort her.  
  
/What the HELL?! Where is that coming from? She's just a stupid human   
female crying over her pathetic mate!/  
  
Bulma had gotten up and come back to the kitchen where she had made her  
self a nice cup of tea and had sat down at the table - directly across  
from him. She realized he was staring at her when their eyes met over her cup of  
tea.  
  
Startled her eyes flew open. And any hope he had of slipping away was  
gone. /Those eyes...../ he thought mesmerised and wondered at the   
feelings that rushed him again. Feelings....like nothing he had ever  
felt before.  
  
/What is HE looking at?/ she thought for a second, still realing from  
her emotional duel with Yamcha. Then..."sigh".   
  
/He looks so tired, he's working himself too hard! I bet he's not  
sleeping much. Why do I even care? He has been nothing short of a brute  
when ever we have exchanged words./  
  
She blinked and blushed as she realized she had been visually devouring  
his body.  
  
He had noticed that she had looked him over and had apparently liked   
what she saw. He smirked unconsciously and realized that he had been  
looking her over too, for sometime.  
  
They sat there for nearly a half hour looking each other in the eye, he  
finnished his meal and she went through 3 cups of tea. The spell was   
broken when Dr. Briefs came in with his cat babbling about something to  
no one in particular. "Hey, kids! What are you two doing?" he had   
paused long enough to ask them.  
  
Vegeta flashed the Dr. one of his classic dirty looks. "What business   
is it of yours, old man?!" and walked out in a huff.  
  
"What's eating him, kitty?" Dr. Briefs wondered out loud while absently  
petting his cat.  
  
"sigh" "He's just being himself, Dad." she said as she walked off out of   
sight. "sigh"  
  
"Are you o.k., dear?" her father called after her, upon hearing her sigh  
again.  
  
"No, but I will be as soon as I get Yamcha out of my personal life for  
good. He's such an ASSHOLE!" She stopped a second feeling her temperature  
rise again as she got angry just thinking of him. "sigh"  
  
"Dad, if he calls again just take a message and then throw it away. I   
don't ever want to speak to that lousy-no-good-for-nothing-womanizer,   
again." And with that she stormed off to work out some frustration in   
her lab.  
  
  
A month after he trashed the G.T., and almost himself in the process,  
Vegeta was comming out of the anti-chamber that housed the refurbished   
G.T. And noticed a small light source shining out of Bulma's Lab.  
  
Glancing at a clock near the door he saw that it was almost 20 after 1  
in the morning. /She's at it again./ he thought as he peered in the   
room to find her typing away at the computer. /She's throwing herself  
into her work, rather then dealing with that fool./  
  
"Hemph! Woman you should be in bed at this hour and not hiding away in   
this lab....." he paused a momment looking at some of the drawings on  
the board of Yamcha "sigh.....rather then pineing over that pathetic  
human!"  
  
Bulma had barely registered his words and had hardly noticed his presence,  
she was so wraped up in her fantasy of destroying Yamcha. She mumbled  
an unconscious reply.  
  
"Thankyou for your insight, Mr. Lonely Heart, I'll get right on it."  
  
He looked at the back of her head for a moment longer, then walked out  
leaving her to work it out on her own - saying as he left "Hemph!  
Stupid Woman!"  
  
Vegeta fumed all the way up to his quarters muttering obscenities the   
whole way interspersed with comments about the 'stupid woman' and 'the  
pathetic fool' and wondering why he even bothered.  
  
Bulma on the other hand was putting the finishing touches on her 'Down  
with Yamcha' plan. Deciding that she would get together with her friends  
in the morning to inlist their help to fullfill what, to date, has to be  
the most hateful thing anyone has ever done in the pursuit of revenge.  
  
Yes, revenge. Bulma Briefs is not above a little revenge, and she was  
going to get some long over due revenge. Thankyou very much.  
  
She put everything away, cleaned up and headed up for bed with the most  
evil look on her face. She scared the hell out of night janitor when   
she passed him, made the poor man wet himself. (a/n: poor guy.)  
  
Vegeta heard her enter her quarters and go through her nightly routine  
of peeling and throwing her clothes as she walked to the bathroom.  
To be followed by the routine of the 'shower ritual', as he called it.  
He figured it had to be a ritual, it took her an hour to shower and   
the bathroom always smelled intoxicating afterwords.  
  
Yeah, you got it right. All though they have their own quarters...being  
bedroom...closits...living room of sorts.....the 'quarters' shared one   
large if not immense bathroom.....two toilets (thankyou)...a huge   
jacuzzi bath that you could do laps in .....and one decent sized shower  
with 2 shower heads in the stall (he wasn't gonna complain about that   
particular feature...he just didn't get it), and if that wasn't   
interesting, the fact that the shower stall walls were clear glass was.  
  
And he's sure that the bathroom was one little feature that she didn't   
think about when she arranged his accommodations. He remembered the day  
she had shown him up to them. She had made a big show of the bed and   
told him that it was nice and comfortable, but if he wanted something   
harder they could encase it in cement. He had to chuckle at that, she   
had been so close to being killed that day she really didn't have a clue.  
  
She was out of the shower.....had he really been think of her that long?  
Now it was time for the 'pre-bed ritual'. He figured 10...no ...15 minutes  
to pick out something to wear to bed.....then she would attack her hair..  
and that was good for another half hour or so...then there was what he   
believed was the body rubbing thing....he was so tempted to ask about that  
...but didn't....and finally she would get in bed....where she usually   
would toss and turn and roll around till she was happy with the position  
before she would actually settled down and would go to sleep.  
  
He promised himself after the 2nd week he was going to watch her do these  
things one day....just to satisfy his curiosity. Oh, and wouldn't it be a   
shock if he walked in while she was in the shower.....what a show that   
would be.   
  
Sighing he turns on his side and drifts off to a fitfull sleep filled   
with beatings, death, and vicious white lizards that spoke with black  
venom lips.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Alright, that's it for chappie 4. And I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay,  
I was viciously attacked by life one day and have been fighting my way   
back ever since. I actually had the chapter done, but had yet to spell   
check it. Now, you go review and I am gonna go do chappie 5. And I will  
upload it when I am done. Promise, even if it takes all night. 


	5. Heaven or Hell?

Disclaimer: I think I just might cry if someone asks me one more time if I think I own it.....cause  
I don't.......::SOB::....  
  
Replys: Um, well........I'm doing this right after posting chappie 4, so I didn't have any reviews...  
  
Content: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
/thinking/,"speaking"  
  
  
Chapter 5 Heaven or Hell?   
  
At the break of , well, noon Bulma decided to roll out of bed. She consoled herself on her late  
rise with the fact that last night she had finished the details on her 'plan' for the asshole.....no   
not the Prince......the other un-royal asshole.  
  
Just thinking of how she was going screw him over brought a smile to her face as she headed to  
the bathroom. Unconcerned with the mess that was her room she stripped off her night clothers   
and added them to the pile on the floor near her bathroom door.  
  
Lost in her thoughts and the need to pee, she didn't noticed the shower was in use. And since the  
glass was all fogged up from the steam of the hot water that the Prince was currently enjoying   
after his workout, the vague naked form of his royal hiene didn't draw her noticed.  
  
The Prince on the other hand had just been thrust into Hell.......or was it Heaven.....she was nude  
after all. And he was currently in a debate with himself on just what he should do about this latest  
development that was the saga of his life.  
  
Having made her offering to the porcelain god, Bulma mechanically went to her sink and brushed   
her teeth, still dreaming of her 'plan' and the deep satisfaction that was sure to come upon its   
completion.  
  
Vegeta having completed his shower, decided to hang around to see if she would notice him  
before she reached the shower door. That and well, ../ ...the Woman has a body on her.../ and he   
was having a bit of a time keeping his eyes to him self. After, the first look his honor had kicked   
in and had dictated that it was wrong to look upon a naked woman without her permission, and  
so he had turned his back to the view of her. (a/n: In my opinion the Prince may have been a   
mass murder before, but he was infused with a deep since of honor which would have kept him  
from forcing himself on any female, unlike some others of his race......but, you say where is the  
honor in murdering the masses......it's just one of those twisted contridictions that face us all in   
life....now back to the show.) He almost had made a hasty retreat to his quarters, when his pride   
strolled in and made a fuss about him being first and how she could just wait her fucking turn!  
It was a mess in his head, a regular brawl had ensued between his pride and his honor. His honor  
argued he should leave the Woman any since of dignity she had and leave with out looking further  
on her beautiful bounty that was gently swaying its way towards him. While his pride bitched that  
he was currently using (even if he had already technically finished) the shower, and if she was too  
damned scatter brained to notice he was here then why not press the advantage and see what was  
on display......whoa.....that's blue too!  
  
She sauntered on in and proceeded to shower, after automatically adjusting the temperature to a  
decent setting. Some where in deep recesses of her brain all kinds of sirens and alarms were  
sounding, and she only mildly wondered about them before the 'plan' reasserted itself in her  
thoughts again. / Oh, I am soooooo going to relish the pain I'm going to inflict on that bastard,   
who called himself MY boyfriend and then turned right around and screwed everything in  
a skrit and a push up bra! / She soaped herself lazily all over while a cruel, if not evil, smile crept  
on to her face.   
  
/........../ Honor and pride were at a loss for words as Vegeta watched with rapt attention as the   
blue haired Goddess before him continued in her 'shower ritual' with the meticulous cleaning of her  
crown of blue locks. He barely resisted the urge to reach out and touch her to see if she was   
indeed before him, having decided he was dreaming after seeing her creamy skin glisten with the  
first spray of water. His hands itched to caress her skin, his arms ached to hold her, his skin  
tingled with the anticipation of her skin against his, and.......he didn' t need to look down to see  
that his .....entire being was at attention to her very presence.....infact it avidly followed her every  
move...../....like a fucking ....wrong word right now......lost puppy! /  
  
Still oblivious to the other occupant of the shower, she finished turned off the water got out and   
proceeded to dry off. A knock from her bedroom door pulled her out of her fog, and she went to   
answer it without so much as a backward glance after hurrying into her fluffy robe and in to her   
quarters closing the bathroom door behind her.  
  
When she had bent over in front of him to dry her legs, Vegeta had to stifle a moan and had to   
go so far as to brace himself against back shower wall to ground himself at the glorious sight  
before him. He jumped at the knock that sounded from her rooms and froze thinking that now he  
would finally be discovered. And there would be one hell of a fight that would take place at his   
depraved peeping-tom act. To his relief she still didn't noticed and hadn't bothered to look around,  
let alone in the mirror where his now guilty reflection stood looking back at him. Looking down  
cursing his now painful state he turned on the COLD water and stood there till the fevor that had   
taken over his body had receeded. Then finally retreated to his rooms with one hell of set of   
memories filed away in his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
There you go! A nice Fluffy chappie to say I am Sorry for the delay. And remember ladies, a wet   
and naked Vegeta is a gooooooood Vegeta! Are you happy? Did I do good? ::puts hand to ear  
to listen:: 


	6. Plan, and a side of Zestmake it 3, pleas...

Disclaimer: I have a deal with the Devil.......He get's my  
soul......and I get DBZ.. The jokes on him.......I don't  
have a soul...........:laughs evilly:  
  
Replys:   
Vegeta's Toy: lol.....yeah, and now I am updating again..  
...I had another ficci, but apparently someone took   
exception to it and reported.....for some reason.....and   
ff.n deleted it stating I had committed a infraction....  
just didn't tell me what.......oh, well......I'll just   
concentrate on this one ......and when I'm done I'll do   
another. sakura-chan: :smirks: are you threatning the   
Woogster? I have a Saiyan Prince....and I know how to use   
him! Yeah, Bulma can be mean like that....thanks for   
stopping in! Vegeta's Mate: :snorts:You wish ! Vegeta's   
MY Mate. :cat fight ensues: And take that.....and one of   
those ......and a couple of these......:crowd glares and   
mumbles for the two to get on with it:........um.....  
we'll finish this later! Thanks for coming and the lemon   
is coming but I will be providing some citris goodness   
today....:smirks:, Speedy: Yeah, I rather liked that part   
too! Thanks for reviewing! (crazy_for_dingos222): s'k, as  
long as you get around to it it's cool. Yeah, I would love   
to have a bathroom like that too. Glad you see the whole  
honor thing my way! Thanks! Yes, a wet Vegeta is definatly   
a goooooood Vegeta, and that's why I will be trying to get   
him in the water as much as posible. :smirks:   
dvegetagurl15: lol, thanks for stoping by....there will be   
more 'hot bod' moments as we progress. Yoshi: Thankyou,  
and here it is. Flamekaat: Heeeyyyyy! That's cheating....  
come on go and review the others...even if just a one word  
review saying you did it.:blinks: Gees, I'm getting whiney.   
Thanks, and I thought it was funny....I figured everyone   
would pick up on it with out having to be graphic. :smiles:   
:big pleading eyes: Please review each and every chappie!  
:Sigh, a beggy whiner.....I'm hopeless:. Vegetas_Bitch79:   
:blinks: Whoa!.......Thanks! Yep, naked wet Vegeta.......  
cool tatto!  
  
:Squeals: LADY DS: You have honored me with your presence.  
:BIG HUGGLEZ: Thanks ever so! :smirks: Mirai's right! I  
meant the flamers. I like complete bakas like you! :hugs   
reassuringly: I see you brought mMirai too, :looks at Mirai   
and smirks evily: LOL, yeah it's what we say.....:smirks:  
.....even if we don't mean it! :snorts: Was speach beyond   
you in that chappie? LOL, economy size conditioner.....  
:chuckles: I like that.....lol. Yeah, everyone seemed to   
like the 'that's blue too' comment. :does happy dance: I   
have scared Mirai for life......LOL......serves him right   
for tell Geta a lie in the first place! Thankyou, again,   
ever sooooooooooooo much for coming and reading and   
reviewing my ficci Lady DS......You are just too cool!   
Now.......:cough....cough:......when are YOU gonna update?   
Cause I just Can't wait too see if Picci reaches Josie in   
time.......and I just gotta find out who's sneaking up on   
Gohan! :pulls at hair: the suspense is killing me! Ya,  
know it's really not that funny......stop laughing at me   
Lady DS. You know, you could be puting all that energy   
towards updating "2 Girls, A Namek, And A HalfSaiyan"...  
:winks:....see ya next time Lady DS, gonna go tell the  
story now.  
  
Content: Listen you..........!  
  
/thinking/, "speaking"  
  
  
Chapter 6 'Plan', and a side of Zest...make it 3, please!!!  
  
Dr. Briefs, after realizing his baby had slept in, had   
gone to personally fetch her from her room to assist him   
on a crucial project for the company. His darling daughter   
had a unique way of looking at things and was often a great   
help when he would find himself at a brick wall and in need   
of a new perspective. And, sure enough, his little princess   
had taken all of 10 minutes to look over the problem and   
get him headed in a more productive direction. He was SOOO  
proud of her! And happy to be lost in his work again, he   
hadn't taken noticed when his daughter smiled, shook her  
head, and headed out to parts unknown.  
  
After Bulma had assisted her father with the project he   
was working on she headed down to her lab, to do some   
'work' of her own. She set about on her computer to   
initiate the first wave of her 'plan'. She accessed the   
local web, and proceeded to post bulletins on every message   
board available as well as leaveing notice in all the chat   
rooms.   
  
Having done that she sent notice to any and all employers,   
including his current one, to make them aware of the 'kind   
of person' that he was and just why he was not a good   
candidate for any employment. Of course, she did this in  
a very professional manner so it would be taken seriously  
.....and of course hid her true identity....so as not to  
have C.C. touched by any kind of corporate scandal.  
  
Upon completion of the first wave of her 'plan', she   
called up HER friends and scheduled a private meeting  
for later that evening to find where they stood on the   
issue. And to let them in on her 'plan', and enlist their  
help. She was so excited to get it started and utterly   
destroy him. (a/n: Bulma has succumbed to the darkside..  
..tsk, tsk.....lol).  
  
Mean while in a universe far, far ..............across the   
hall.....and um, in the GT. A Saiyan Prince was beating   
the hell out of himself ........while contemplating a Blue   
Goddess.......and how she made him feel.  
  
/Why does the Woman plegue me so!?.......What was I  
thinking staying while she showered!?....Am I ever going   
to be able to shower in peace again?/  
  
He destroyes the last of the current training bots that are   
available,and moves on to stationary targot practice.....  
which he destroys in two seconds. Growling at the loss of   
suitable training material he decides to shower and fly off   
to meditate.  
  
Striping off his training shorts he climbs into the GT's  
shower. As the hot water hits his body the memories hit his   
mind.  
  
*memmorie*  
  
He remembered watching her trek from the sink to the shower,  
he was mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips and the   
subtle bounce of her full breast that jiggled ever so with   
each step she took. He watched Bulma adjusts the water   
tempertature to her liking and reaches for her favorite soap  
and begin to lather it up.......  
  
/How can she not know I am here.....the water is ON.....and  
she changed the temperature......I wonder what she's   
thinking that could distract her so?/  
  
.....he followed her delicate hands as they made their way  
across her flesh. The soap covered well known territory...  
...down her throat.....across the upper plane of her chest..  
.....over and around delicate shoulders.....dipping back   
down to slip through the valley between her breasts....doubling   
back to cover the ample mounds themselves........down again   
to dance over her stomach and sides in a lazy waltz.....a   
little acrabatic excersize in reaching her back...her rear   
is then given a little attention before......it swoops back   
around to the front and dives down again to pay homage at   
the alter that is the gentler sex.....then each leg is fairly   
massaged and then each delicate foot is housed in a sudsy   
slipper. Mouth dry he watches as she retires the bar before   
following the same path all over with her bare hands as she   
rinses clean. His eyes bulge a bit when she takes up washing   
her hair, causeing her breast to bounce and jiggle   
considerably, and is treated to the same show as she......  
rinses, repeats.....and does nearly the same thing with the  
conditioner.....only here it's mostly a rinse show. Body   
burning with desire he watches as she steps out to towel   
off, although she is facing away as she drys off he zeros   
in on her rear as it shakes and wags a bit with her efforts  
......then abruptly .....she bends over and the view that   
he was previously enjoying improved by leeps and bounds....  
  
/OH, GODS!....../  
  
....and he thought he might just pass out.....his control   
severly tested......he reached out to ground himself to   
reality by touching the wall. A knock from her rooms,   
startles him and he feels his heart seize up. She straitens,  
grabs her robe, and leaves.......while he is left to get a   
grip.....and mourn the loss of such a glorious sight.  
  
*end memorie*  
  
Looking down he sighs and turns off the hot water and turns   
on the cold then to finish his shower. After a few minutes   
he growles his frustration as he realizes this time he will   
have to take matters into ...... his own hands. Reversing   
the water tempature again he sets to work, his mind fixes on   
the image of her naked body as she showers again in his head.   
  
One hand bracing himself on the wall, the other he allows to   
slide down his muscular chest....past his chiseled abs....to   
grasp his member. With a hiss he starts stroking himself....  
while his mind plays his own personal movie, staring the   
Blue Goddess.  
  
He groans softly as he remembers her hands on her breasts,   
picking up his pace he closes his eyes and sees her hands   
dive between her creamy thighs.....groaning again as   
delicate fingers are lost to view in blue curls.....knowing   
they dance over tender flesh.....he tightens his grip and   
picks up the pace even more.   
  
Feeling his release near, he allows his mind to focus on her  
bent over drying her legs, he picks up the pace a final time   
and strokes himself hard. With a final loud groan, his body   
tightens and shudders with the force of his release. A few   
more light strokes and he is spent.........and very PISSED  
OFF! Growling in anger he rinse off, drys...dresses....and   
heads out to meditate.  
  
That evening in a restaurant with her closest friends   
gathered around and assured of their loyalty and willingness   
to assist her in the 'plan', Bulma laid out the details for   
the fall of one lousy-no-good-for-nothing-two-timing-son-of  
-a-bitch-of-an-ex-boyfriend.....who, everyone agreed, was   
in dire need of a serious reality check as to how you treat   
a woman in general...and your girlfriend inperticular.  
However, as they had all tried to do this at one time or   
another.....they agreed nothing short of.....well, Bulma's   
'plan' would work.  
  
Even her best friend Goku, who always strives to extend the   
olive branch of peace....had seen that his old friend Yamcha   
had strayed from sanity somewhere in the past....at least   
that was how he saw it. He didn't understand the man's   
thinking when it came to women, and he was sick and tired of   
the way Yamcha treated Bulma. She was his oldest and best   
friend, and while she may have been a bit spoiled in her  
youth......  
  
/....and maybe still a little now....../  
  
.....she was a damned good person who didn't deserve the   
anguish he put her through. So when Bulma called him and   
told him she wanted to see him...he honestly expected the   
worst...including thinking....  
  
/.....she might acturally beg me to kill the bastard....../  
  
Which, if he was really honest with himself....he was   
thinking he might....just might do it to put him out of his   
misery. He and Krillin were assigned the task of keeping   
Yamcha busy for a week, tops. So, busy that he didn't have   
the energy to do anything else other then eat and sleep when   
he wasn't with them. In other words, keeping him training   
24/7 and out of the singles loop while Bulma completed the   
second wave of her 'plan'.....which according to Bulma was   
a responce from all the women who were as unfortunate as she  
to ever cross his path and getting the conformation of   
negative possible future employment.....it all sounded evil  
.....but, he was sure it was necessary....he hoped.  
  
"Bulma, you do realize we can't kill him right? We need his   
help when the androids come, you do remember the androids   
are coming don't you?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma merely glared at the short bald man for a few minutes.   
"Yes, Krillin! I am perfectly aware that ALL of the Z   
warriors will be required for the battle that's coming!"   
She snapped in responce.   
  
"Geeze, Ok. You don't have to bite my head off." He grumbled   
back. To this she smacked him upside the head. "Ooooowwww!"  
  
"That'll teach you to keep you're mouth shut. ehehhe" Oolong   
just had to put his two cents worth in. This of course   
earned him a glare and smack of his own. "OOOoooowwwweee!"   
  
Krillin snickered at the obnoxious pig and grined at Goku.  
  
Oolong and Master Roshi (who was really just along for the   
chance to oogle the girls) were asigned the task of arranging   
a party at an exclusive club....which when the big day came   
would be packed with Yamcha's rejects....all looking for   
blood....at least that's what Bulma was hoping for. The   
whole thing would be taped and sent to any employer he dared   
to even try to get a job with. It is to be an example, of   
the low life they might be thinking of highering, showing   
his natural behavior ....which translate to bad   
representation of the company he would work for. And that   
is just bad buisness.  
  
Chi Chi, well she was overworked with her husband and son  
....but offered moral support and a sympathetic ear for   
Bulma to rant in when she needed to do a little verbal   
Yamcha-bashing.   
  
Bulma finished up a few more details with her friends then   
they called it an evening. When she arrived home it was very   
late and rather then check her messages she headed up to her   
room to call it a night so that she could get up at the crack  
of dawn to start on the second wave which would probably take  
her a few days to compile....she hoped.  
  
She was running a mental check list as she striped in her   
room heading for the bathroom. She had managed to finish it   
upon entering and closing the bathroom door. And was lost   
in thought of the second wave as she turned towards the bath   
tub. She was tense and felt a nice long soak would do her   
good. She turned on the tap adjusted the temp then poured   
in her favorite bubble bath. She went back to the sink and   
brushed her teeth and then her hair. She put her hair up in   
a loose knot on top of her head and then turned off the   
water before it could get to close to overflowing the large   
bath. She climbed in sunk down in to the hot depths. She   
situated her self with her back to the wall with a view of   
a naked Saiyan showering. She closed her eyes with a smile   
as the warmth of her bath began to seep in to her muscles   
and loosen them. And finaly laid her 'plan' aside for awhile   
to relax a little.  
  
/Ahhh, this feels great! Nothing like a nice bubble bath  
......oh,damn....I forgot the candles!..Oh, well......I'll   
just have to remember them next time./   
  
She opened her eyes long enough to locate her loofa and see   
a strong hand slide down to soap a muscular ass.   
  
/I definately love a bubble bath with a view........ehmmmm,   
Geta has a nice ass....mmmmm.......Geta?..../  
  
Her eyes pop open and are treated to a very naked....soapy  
......and very aroused....Saiyan Prince....who had been   
turning around to rinse off his back.   
  
/OH....MY....GOD!!!.....Vegeta!...Oh,my GOD...what's he   
doing in here!?....Stupid question Bulma!.....How could I   
not notice he was in here!?....Damn single mindedness!!...  
I can't believe he hasn't noticed me yet....he....he must   
be distracted...../  
  
She took in the sight of him......his eyes closed...  
  
/..Thank God for small favors..../  
  
.....and his hands were busy soaping his body with   
effeciancy. She let her gaze drop to his groin......and her  
eyes grew to the size of saucers.   
  
/OH..MY...GOD!!!! He's HUGE!!!.....God, Vegeta....where have  
you been all my life!?!/  
  
She wanted to giggle at that but stifled it back fearing he   
would hear and come and kill her for daring to gaze upon his   
naked royal person.  
  
She heard him sigh wearly. Then he leand back against the   
wall a little with his head hung down and the hot water   
pouring over his shoulders and down his chest to cascade   
past his throbing erection.  
  
She watched him as he slowly grasped his lenght in his hand   
and hissed as he started to stroke himself. His head leaned   
back to fall against the wall, his eyes still closed tight   
focused on some personal memory to stimulate himself further.   
  
When he groaned, the sound went shooting down her spine to   
strike at her core sending a shudder through her body as it   
awakened to his call.   
  
With each groan he would pick up the pace, and she noticed   
he would tighten his grip just a little each time.   
  
Her body tingled and she realized that her own hands had   
found their way to her nipples and were currently amusing   
themselves by playing with the hard nubs they had found.   
  
She noticed that his hips had started a rhythm, a strong   
steady rhythm to match the pace he set with hand. He was   
breathing heavy, laboring to reach his release.....his free   
hand had reached down between his legs and gently grasped   
the sac it found there. He massaged his balls gently,   
groaning again he redoubled his efforts....stroking harder   
and faster.  
  
She realized she was panting pretty hard herself and had   
been moaning very softly....she then noticed that one of her   
hands had abandoned a nipple and slipped down and between   
her thighs to stroak at the nub it found hidden benieth blue   
curls. With a slight shift she had repositioned her hand do   
that she could slide to fingers inside while her thumb continued  
to play with the nub it had found on it's mindless trek down.  
She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she redoubled   
her own efforts to come when he did....silently praying that  
he wouldn't hear her when she did.  
  
She could handle a fight about seeing him in the shower.....  
but not one where he knew she got herself off watching him   
.......getting himself off.   
  
With a loud groan Vegeta's body stained and shuddered with his   
release. Bulma bit her lip VERY hard to keep from crying out   
as she came, her body clenching rhythmical to her orgasm.  
  
And she watched him slowly milk every last drop out till his   
member was completely spent, just as she contiued to tease   
her clit to draw out her own pleasure.  
  
Then with another miserable sigh he turned around and steped   
back in to the water to wash away the sweat. When he was   
done he steped out of the shower grabed a towel rubed his   
body quickly and briskly then secured the towel around his   
waist and headed into his rooms without so much as a   
sidewards glance or a snide remark.  
  
Bulma didn't realize she was holding her breath till his   
door closed behind him. She wondered who he was thinking of  
......she was fairly certain he didn't have a ....'mate' as   
he put it....and didn't think he would know what she had   
meant the one time she had taken the time to explain earths   
concept of.....pre...'mated'....status, better known as the   
boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.   
  
The time honored way of test driving someone, with the   
option to buy. She giggled to herself as she remembered how he   
scowled at her and said that it was ridiules....then stalked off   
mumbling about stupid human habits. That just made her   
giggle some more.  
  
Deciding the prune look was definatly not in, she pulled   
the plug rinsed the suds off. She climbed out dryed off   
then left for her own rooms and a night of ....hopefully   
blissful dreams filled with a certain well endowed Saiyan   
Prince.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ok that looks like a decent place to call it a wrap till   
next time. You have to admit, while there was no actural   
lemmon in this chappy it was definately full of zezty   
goodness! Poor Geta, he's having a hard time keeping his   
....equipment....under control. And now he's got Bulma's   
attention....if only he new. :shoos off mile long line of   
girls looking to assist Vegeta with his 'problem': Go on   
shove off! And take that "Line starts here!" sign with   
you!! Of all the nerve, some people! It's my ficcie, I'll   
do the assisting, THANK YOU very much!! 


End file.
